Warriors AU: Into The Wild
by Warriorcatsfan2965
Summary: What if cats from Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan had powers? What if cats that died in the books didn't die at all? What if everything was different? In this AU, loners, rouges, kittypets, and half kittypet half clan cats (mostly) don't have powers, but one cat no one suspects may save the clans from utter destruction.
1. Allegiances

In this AU, Brokenstar is good, medicine cats are allowed to have a mate and kits, Windclan was never driven out, cats from Shadowclan (that was under Brokenstar's bloody leadership in the books) didn't die, cats are allowed to fall in love with cats from other clans, cats from other clans (from the books) don't die, Ravenpaw stays in Thunderclan, the plot line is different, and cats from all clans have powers.

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Bluestar- blue furred she-cat with a tinge of silver on her muzzle and blue eyes (can control fire)

(Apprentice- Firepaw)

Deputy- Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail and green eyes (can camouflage and make his tail look like a prey's tail)

(Apprentice- Dustpaw)

Medicine Cat- Spottedleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes (can camouflage and grow herbs and berries)

Warriors- Lionheart- big golden tom with thick fur, a lion's mane, and yellow eyes (has the strength, roar, and heart of a lion)

(Apprentice- Greypaw)

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tom with black stripes, long claws, and amber eyes (has the strength, roar, and heart of a tiger)

(Apprentice- Ravenpaw)

Whitestorm- white tom with yellow eyes (can control snowstorms)

(Apprentice- Sandpaw)

Darkstripe- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (can hide in the dark and turn into a wolf)

Longtail- pale tom with black stripes and blue eyes (has a really long tail)

Runningwind- grey and white tom with yellow eyes (can run really fast)

Willowpelt- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (her pelt is thick like willow bark)

(Apprentice- Chestnutpaw)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes (can feel, has the fur, can turn into and hearing of a mouse)

Cherrybreeze- ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes (has a really sweet smell that attracts prey)

Crickethop- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (can jump really high)

Apprentices-

Dustpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes (has a dusty pelt)

Greypaw- grey tom with a dark grey stripe and yellow eyes (can turn into a rock and his stripe becomes a snake)

Ravenpaw- small black tom with a white chest, tailtip, and yellow eyes (has the sight and wings of a raven)

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes and green eyes (can control sand)

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes (can control fire)

Chestnutpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes (his fur is thick like a chestnut shell)

Queens-

Frostfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (her fur is thick like frost)

(Lionheart's mate and mother to Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit)

Brindleface- light brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes (can turn into a dog)

(Expecting Whitestorm's kits)

Goldenflower- golden she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes (can grow golden flowers)

(Tigerclaw's mate and mother to Swiftkit)

Speckletail- pale golden she-cat with light brown stripes and blue eyes (can turn into a leopard)

(Smallear's mate and mother to Mistlekit and Snowkit)

Kits-

Cinderkit- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (is immune to fire)

Brackenkit- golden-brown tom with brown stripes and amber eyes (his fur is thick like bracken)

Thornkit- golden-brown tom with brown stripes and amber eyes (has thorn-like claws)

Brightkit- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes (can glow in the dark)

Swiftkit- black and white tom with yellow eyes (can run really fast; leaving behind flames)

Mistlekit- black she-cat with yellow eyes (can control small showers)

Snowkit- white tom with blue eyes and is deaf (his fur is thick as snow)

Elders-

Halftail- dark brown tom with black stripes, white chest, missing half of his tail and yellow eyes (has wings and a feathery pelt)

Smallear- tan tom with yellow eyes (has small ears, but can hear really well)

Patchpelt- white tom with black ears, paws, muzzle, tailtip, chest and yellow eyes (can turn into a dog)

One-eye- pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, is partly blind and deaf (can see the future)

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes (can camouflage)

Rosetail- tan she-cat with darker stripes, white chest, paws, belly, pinkish-orange tail, and yellow eyes (can grow roses with her tail)

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Brokenstar- dark brown tom with darker stripes, bent tail, and orange eyes (?)

Deputy- Blackfoot- large white tom with black ears, paws, and amber eyes (has incredible strength)

Medicine Cat- Yellowfang- old dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (has a yellow fang that is poisonous if bitten)

(Apprentice- Runningnose)

Warriors- Stumpytail- brown tom with dark brown stripes, lighter chest, has a stumpy tail and green eyes (can dig tunnels really well)

Boulder- light silver tom with darker stripes and light aqua eyes (can control rocks)

Clawface- dark brown tom with scars on his face and orange eyes (can turn into a dingo)

Finchflight- black and white tom with yellow eyes (has the wings of a finch)

Dawncloud- small pale ginger she-cat with brown stripes, ears, tailtip, and blue eyes (can control the clouds at dawn)

Mosspatch- brown and white tom with yellow eyes (can grow moss)

(Apprentice- Blossompaw)

Volewhisker- brown tom with green eyes (can turn into and has the senses of a vole)

Blizzardwing- mottled white tom with blue eyes (has wings that create blizzards)

Scorchwind- ginger tom with darker stripes, white chest and yellow eyes (can create fires that are immune to wind)

Darkflower- black she-cat with blue eyes (can grow flowers in the dark)

(Apprentice- Marigoldpaw)

Brightflower- orange she-cat with darker stripes, light silver paws, chest, markings on her face and amber eyes (can make flowers glow)

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with darker stripes, legs, and green eyes (can grow bracken)

Rowanberry- brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes (can grow berries)

Nutwhisker- brown tom with amber eyes (can grow nuts on trees to attract prey)

(Apprentice- Mintpaw)

Wishsong- ginger she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes (can grant wishes)

Hopewing- grey she-cat with blue eyes (can give hope and has wings)

Mudclaw- grey tom with brown legs and green eyes (can get through mud without a problem)

(Apprentice- Swamppaw)

Tangleburr- grey and brown she-cat with green eyes (can intimidate a whirling wind sound)

Deerfoot- dark brown tom with yellow eyes (can turn into, has the senses, and speed of a deer)

Cinderfur- dark grey and grey tom with yellow eyes (is immune to fire)

Frogtail- dark grey tom with green eyes (can swim and breathe underwater)

Fernshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (can camouflage)

Wolfstep- dark grey tom with a white chest, torn ear, and yellow eyes (can turn into a wolf)

Toadskip- dark brown and white tom with light blue eyes (can jump like a toad)

Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger flecks and blue eyes (nettles show when threatened)

Flintfang- grey tom with amber eyes (his fangs are made of flint)

(Apprentice- Badgerpaw)

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes (has reddish fire ignite on her fur)

Apprentices-

Runningnose- grey and white tom with a running nose and amber eyes (can sneeze water if he's near plants)

Blossompaw- white she-cat with blue eyes (can grow blossoms)

Swamppaw- white tom with blue eyes (can get through swamps without a problem)

Marigoldpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (can grow marigold)

Mintpaw- grey tom with green eyes (has a sweet smell that attracts prey)

Badgerpaw- black and white tom with a stripe like a badger's (can turn into a badger)

Queens-

Newtspeck- brown she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes (can climb trees like a newt)

(Mother to Wetkit, Brownkit, and Littlekit)

Ashheart- grey she-cat with dark grey flecks and blue eyes (can control ash)

(Expecting Cinderfur's kits)

Kits-

Wetkit- grey tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes (has wet paws that never dries)

Brownkit- brown tom with yellow eyes (can turn into a bear)

Littlekit- light brown and white tom with light blue eyes (can control the little clouds in the sky)

Elders-

Featherstorm- dark brown she-cat with darker stripes, lighter paws, muzzle, chest, and green eyes (can create a storm of feathers)

Ashfur- grey tom with green eyes (his fur is thick like ash)

Nightpelt- black tom with scars and yellow eyes (can interpret the night sky with his pelt)

Hollyflower- dark grey she-cat with a white face, chest, belly, underneath the tail and green eyes (can grow holly flowers)

Poolcloud- pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes (can control a couple of clouds)

**Windclan**

Leader- Tallstar- black and white tom with yellow eyes (is tall and has a really long tail)

**Riverclan**

Leader- Crookedstar- light brown tom with darker stripes, tan paws, chest, ears, green eyes, and a twisted jaw (can create storms)

Deputy- Oakheart- dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes (can camouflage with oak trees)

**Okay so this is how it works; cats start out normal until they are given a name. If it starts with a bird, then it'll likely have wings, sight, or a feathery pelt. If it starts with a color, then their powers will vary. If it starts with an animal, then they'll carry the speed, strength, or ability of it. If it starts with fire, water, air, earth quantities, then they'll have similar powers to those. If it starts with seasons, day, night, or weather, then they'll carry those similar powers. If it starts with a plant, then they'll likely grow plants or berries. If they're born a calico, then they'll mostly have the power to camouflage. Some cats will have one or more powers. I also don't own warriors.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark and windy night. The moonlight glowed on some smooth granite boulders; turning them silver. The silence of the forest was broken by the ripple of water from the river and the wind blowing in the trees beyond. Silhouettes of cats stirred through the trees and crept over the rocks; their unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Glaring eyes flashed like lightning and then, a silent signal was given. The cats leaped at another group and soon, the rocks were alive from wrestling and screeching cats. In the middle of the battle, a dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes pinned a dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes to the ground and had his long claws on the tom's throat.

"Oakheart, how dare you hunt in our territory, the sunning rocks belong to Thunderclan!" he growled.

"Not anymore, Tigerclaw. After tonight, this will be another Riverclan hunting ground." He spat.

"Look out! More Riverclan warriors are coming!" a voice yowled.

Tigerclaw looked to see more Riverclan warriors coming out of the river and rushing into battle. Tigerclaw glared down at Oakheart.

"You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" he roared.

Tigerclaw's snarl turned into a tiger's growl as Oakheart struggled to break free, but how can one break free from a tiger's grip? Oakheart's power was to camouflage within oak trees, but Tigerclaw had the strength, bravery, and roar of a tiger. Though he could not turn into one, his strength was not to be tested. A desperate scream from a Thunderclan she-cat rose above the hissing and screeching. A Riverclan tom had pinned the young warrior flat on her belly and was going for the throat. Tigerclaw let go of Oakheart and leaped at the Riverclan warrior. With one powerful push, he knocked the enemy warrior off the she-cat.

"Quick Mousefur, run!" Tigerclaw ordered.

Mousefur scrambled on her paws and raced away. Tigerclaw yowled when the warrior sliced open his nose; leaving a terrible scar. Blood blinded him for a second, but managed to shake it off, then he sank his teeth into the hind leg of his opponent. The tom squealed as he struggled to break free, but how can one escape from a tiger's powerful bite?

"Tigerclaw!" a voice yowled.

Tigerclaw looked around and saw a tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail and green eyes emerge out of nowhere. It didn't surprise him as that was his power. In the clans, a calico is most likely to have the power to camouflage, but sometimes, they hold more than just that. In this case, the tom could not only camouflage, but he could turn his tail into another animals as a trap to lure prey or their enemies away.

"This is useless, there are too many Riverclan warriors!" the tom yowled.

"No, Redtail, Thunderclan will never be beaten! This is our territory!" Tigerclaw protested.

"Thunderclan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more warriors. Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." he urged.

Redtail jumped onto the top stone at the edge of the trees.

"Retreat, Thunderclan! Retreat!" he yowled.

Cats from both sides stopped fighting and allowed the Thunderclan patrol to retreat. Tigerclaw was the last to leave and as he did, Oakheart and his warriors gave out a victory yowl. In a clearing, a blue she-cat sat alone and stared at the night sky. A tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from her den and approached the blue she-cat. As the she-cat climbed the high rock, the blue she-cat dipped her head in greeting.

"How is Mousefur, Spottedleaf?" she asked.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar, but she is young and strong; she will heal quickly." She answered.

"And the others?" Bluestar asked.

"They will all recover too." Spottedleaf meowed.

She got to the top and sat next to Bluestar. Spottedleaf looked down and saw that Bluestar's two front paws were on fire. It didn't surprise her as it was Bluestar's power. Her fur may make you think she can control water, but for some reason, she was born to control fire. However, unlike the ginger color fire has, Bluestar's was blue.

"We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." Bluestar praised.

Spottedleaf nodded a thank you and smiled but saw Bluestar's troubled gaze. She knew well that this defeat had troubled Thunderclan, but it was the lack of warriors that also troubled them as well. Spottedleaf didn't know what she would do if she was in Bluestar's paws; having a mate in another clan, your own kits being there, having to deal with the fact that your clan is loosing warriors, and the fact that you lost in your own territory. Spottedleaf just wouldn't know how to handle it if she was in Bluestar's place. She chuckled at the idea of even being a leader.

"You know, Oakheart beat you." Spottedleaf snickered.

"True. Despite being in different clans and mates, we both have our responsibilities and we respect that…but I'm deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. Thunderclan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader, these are difficult times for our clan. The season of newleaf is late and there have been fewer kits." Bluestar murmured troubled.

"But the year is only beginning, there will be more kits when Greenleaf comes." Spottedleaf pointed.

"Perhaps but training our young takes time. If Thunderclan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible." Bluestar meowed.

"Are you asking Starclan for answers?" Spottedleaf asked.

"It is times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us." Bluestar replied.

Spottedleaf looked down; her ears flattened and was troubled. Sickness, hunger, and battles had weakened Thunderclan. Even with powers, you couldn't always avoid death. Spottedleaf couldn't blame Bluestar for being so troubled; even she didn't know what to do.

"Has Starclan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.

"Not for some moons, Bluestar." Spottedleaf meowed.

Suddenly, a shooting star blazed over the forest. Spottedleaf felt a cold shiver down her spine and fur bristled. After a few moments, she looked at Bluestar.

"It was a message from Starclan: Fire alone will save our clan." Spottedleaf warned.

"Fire? Fire isn't exactly a savior, Spottedleaf, how can it save us?" Bluestar asked confused.

"I do not know, but this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me." She meowed.

"If Starclan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan." Bluestar meowed.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At the twoleg place, a ginger tom with green eyes sat on the fence, staring into the forest. The tom scanned his surroundings; there were trees, bushes, a full moon, twinkling stars, and the night clouds hovering over the forest. It was unfamiliar, yet the strange scents drew the tom closer. The ginger tom jumped off the fence and went deep into the forest. As he did, his stomach growled, so he sniffed the air and smelled forests scents and a smell of mouse. A flash of grey ran past him, the ginger tom stopped and listened. The mouse hid in the leaves, two inches away from him. The ginger tom got into a hunting crouch and moved downwind. He could hear the tiny mouse's heartbeat from within his ear fur. The ginger tom sprang, but the mouse took cover; hiding in a hole on the ground, but the tom was already on top of it. He scooped the mouse by its tail and threw it into air. When it hit the ground, it was in a daze. The ginger tom threw the mouse again, but this time, it landed a few feet away from him. Before the tom could catch it, he heard a loud roar. The ginger tom stopped and looked around, but the mouse had recovered and ran among the dangled roots of a tree and into the darkness. The tom gave up and looked around for the source of the sound. After a while, the sound became familiar. The ginger tom woke up and realized that he was in the kitchen. It was nighttime and moonlight was beaming through the windows. The rattling was the cat food being poured into a dish. For as long as he could remember, the ginger tom had been a kittypet ever since he was kitten. Honestly, he hated it. His collar was uncomfortable, his food was dry and tasteless, and he longed to see what the forest was like. The ginger tom took two mouthfuls of his food, then went through the cat flap to the garden. He had hoped that the garden smells would help him remember the smells from his dream, unfortunately though, it didn't; the light but damp rain, the bushes, and the purple flowers didn't help. The ginger tom jumped on the top of the fence and stared into the forest. He wasn't bothered by the rain drops on his pelt or his owners calling him one last time, the scents of the strong forest had drawn him. The ginger tom thought he saw something had moved and was watching him, but before he could jump off the fence, he heard a kittypet collar bell jingle behind him.

"Where are you off to, Rusty?" a voice asked.

Rusty turned around and saw a black and white tom with yellow eyes jump on the fence and almost loose his balance. He sat next to Rusty.

"Hello Smudge." Rusty meowed.

"You're not going into the woods, are you?" Smudge asked scared.

"Just for a look." Rusty promised.

"You wouldn't get me in there, it's dangerous! Henry said he went into the woods once." Smudge meowed.

"That fat old tabby never went into the woods! He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep." Rusty scoffed.

"No, really. He caught a robin there!" Smudge insisted.

"Well if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he complains about birds because they disturb his dozing." Rusty meowed scornfully.

"Well anyway, Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. There are huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones." Smudge meowed.

"I'm only going for a look around, I won't stay long." Rusty promised.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Smudge purred.

Rusty jumped off the fence and sat on the broad grass. He gave his shoulder a gentle lick and saw a mouse scuttle under some brambles. Rusty got into a hunting crouch; ears pricked, nose sniffing, and eyes wide. He got closer and saw the mouse sitting on the barbed branches eating a seed. Rusty got ready to pounce, but heard leaves and sticks snapping behind him. Rusty jumped, his collar jingled, and the mouse escaped to the thickest tangle of the bramble bush. Rusty looked around and sniffed the air. He could smell another animal and saw its red tail disappearing into a bush. As Rusty approached it, he heard another noise from behind. His ears pricked, but focused on the reddish tail, until the sound became louder and louder. Suddenly, some force pinned Rusty to the ground, clawed his back, and bit his neck. Rusty yowled in pain and struggled to break free. He thought about what to do; he knew the dangers of exposing his soft belly, but it would give him a chance to see his attacker and figure out a plan from here. Rusty turned on his back and saw another cat pinning him. Rusty unsheathed his claws and went for the shoulder, but suddenly, fire ignited on his paws and as he scratched the attacker's shoulder, it screeched in pain and got off immediately. The attacker blew off the fire on him while Rusty got up and try to contemplate on what just happened. He looked at his paws and saw fire on his paws. Rusty jumped and the fire blew away. Rusty was horrified; he never meant to hurt his attacker, nor did he mean for that to happen. Cats can't control fire, could they? Rusty looked at his attacker and saw that it was another kitten. Rusty could tell it was a tom; he had grey fur with a dark grey stripe and yellow eyes. The attacker stared at Rusty with bewilderment and amazement in his eyes. Rusty was confused; shouldn't the attacker be furious? The attacker sat down, licked his paw, and smiled at Rusty.

"Woah, that was so cool!" he exclaimed.

"GREYPAW!" A voice roared.

Greypaw and Rusty looked and saw two cats approaching them. One was a big, fluffy, and golden tom with a lion's mane and yellow eyes. The other was a literally blue she-cat with a bit of silver on her muzzle and blue eyes. The golden tom examined Greypaw while the blue she-cat examined Rusty.

"Lionheart, Bluestar, did you see that?" Greypaw asked.

"Of course I saw it." Bluestar meowed.

She examined Rusty; her eyes narrowing. Rusty thought that she was angry with him, because he had hurt Greypaw. He couldn't believe that there was an actual blue cat standing in front of him. Lionheart saw burns on Greypaw's shoulder.

"Greypaw, are you alright?" Lionheart asked.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm okay." He meowed.

Both toms looked and saw Rusty scared of Bluestar. Suddenly, Bluestar sat down and smiled.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, my name is Greypaw. This is my mentor Lionheart and our leader Bluestar." He introduced.

"Thank you for the introduction, Greypaw." Lionheart meowed.

All three cats stared at Rusty, who was still quivering in fear.

"I-I'm sorry for h-h-hurting you. I don't know what happen, I just wanted him to get off." Rusty apologized.

"It's alright, it's not that bad." Greypaw accepted.

"What is your name, little one?" Bluestar asked.

"Rusty." He meowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Rusty. What brings you into the forest?" Bluestar asked.

"I…I came t-t-to hunt a mouse." He stammered.

"I see, and yet somehow you have powers." Bluestar meowed annoyed.

"Wait what?" Rusty meowed confused.

"Oh sorry, you don't know. Allow them to show you." Greypaw meowed.

Bluestar closed her eyes, then suddenly, her eyes opened to be all blue and she was on fire. Rusty was astonished and saw Lionheart roar just like a lion. His roar echoed throughout the forest, scaring away the birds. Rusty was surprised that the roar didn't wake up his housefolk or anyone for that matter. He looked at Greypaw and saw an embarrassed look.

"I would show you, but I don't want "him" to hurt you." He explained.

"Who's him?" Rusty asked.

"You should find that out for yourself, if you're willing to join Thunderclan." Bluestar meowed.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wh-What?" Rusty asked surprised.

"It's clear to me that you have a gift, Rusty. You belong here." Bluestar meowed.

"B-But…" Rusty meowed.

"Know that Bluestar does not make this offer to anyone, especially to kittypets. If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live a paw in each world. Bluestar is only offering you training, Rusty. There is no guarantee you will become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you." Lionheart warned.

"So why offer me the chance, then?" Rusty asked.

"You are right to question our motives. The fact is, Thunderclan needs more warriors." Bluestar explained.

Rusty nodded. He couldn't believe it. He was being asked to live in the forest; his dream home and wish, but Rusty had to know, what was a clan? Was it a group that work together to survive or was it more than that? Whatever it was, Rusty had to know, but there were some things he wish he didn't have to leave behind.

"Well?" Bluestar asked.

"I-I-I…is the clan big?" Rusty asked.

"Big enough. Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over." Bluestar answered.

"But, surely there's enough to go around, right?" Rusty asked.

"There's never enough to go around, if you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that! You threaten our clan when you take our food, you have plenty of food in your twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport, but we hunt to survive!" Bluestar scolded.

Rusty flattened his ears; embarrassed. He didn't realize that prey was a source of food for forest cats. If there was no prey left because of him, he would feel terrible and cats would go hungry.

"I…I had not thought of it that way, I'm sorry. If I refuse to join, I'll never hunt here again." Rusty apologized.

Bluestar's ears perked; surprised by the reaction.

"You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty." She meowed.

Rusty looked up; surprised by this. Bluestar and Lionheart smiled and Greypaw gave a relief sign. Rusty smiled and made sure to be careful about to say next.

"So, are all of you warriors?" he asked.

"Some are warriors. Some are too young, too old, or too busy caring for kits to hunt." Lionheart meowed.

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty asked.

"Yes, that's what being in a clan is. If you join, you would train with Greypaw to become a clan warrior." Bluestar meowed.

"But kittypets can't be warriors! They don't have powers!" Greypaw blurted out.

"And yet you've got burns on your shoulder, and besides, too much warrior blood has been spilled recently." Bluestar meowed.

Rusty was confused. What did she mean? Was the clan weak from loosing so many warriors or was something else going on? If Rusty was willing to join Thundrclan, what would he give up? He had friends and family at the twolegplace, but he dreamed of living in the forest.

"You're wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life, but do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?" Bluestar asked.

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked.

"I can tell you're still a tom, despite the twoleg stench clinging to your fur. You haven't been taken by the twolegs to see the cutter, you would be very different, then. Not quite so keen to fight a clan cat, I suspect." Bluestar added.

Rusty understood what she meant. Henry went to the vet and became a very different cat. Rusty couldn't bear the thought of being altered like that, especially becoming fat and lazy.

"The clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth. In the season of leafbare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the clan with your life if necessary and there are many mouths to feed, but the rewards are great. You will remain a tom, you will be trained in the ways of the wild, and you will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and fellowship of the clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone." Bluestar finished.

"And my powers?" Rusty asked.

Bluestar stood up, turned around, and headed back into the forest; completely ignoring Rusty's question.

"Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh, give him your answer then." She meowed.

"One more thing Rusty, do not tell any cat you saw us, or else." Lionheart warned.

"Or else what?" Rusty asked scared.

Lionheart didn't answer. He got up and followed Bluestar. Greypaw gave a worried look, before following Lionheart and Bluestar back into the forest. Rusty was confused. What would happen if he told anyone about this? Rusty shrugged, he would get the answers tomorrow. Rusty headed home; his mind made up, but he had one last thing to do.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was morning and Rusty had managed to get enough sleep. He had the mouse dream again, but this time, it was more vivid and clear. Rusty was free from his collar, he was underneath the moon, stalking the mouse, but was aware he was being watched. Twelve glowing eyes shined through the shadows. Rusty woke up, blinking and almost blinded by the sunlight from the windows, and his fur was warm. Rusty's food bowl had been flipped over and his water bowl had been rinsed and refilled with "clean" water. He usually drinks the puddles outside, but when they dried up, he could drink from the water bowl. Rusty left the kitchen and entered the garden; it was warm and smelled like early blossoms.

"Hi, Rusty!" a voice meowed.

Rusty looked up and saw Smudge sitting on top of the fence. He licked his paw.

"You should've been awake an hour ago, the baby sparrows were out stretching their wings." Smudge meowed.

"Did you catch any?" Rusty asked.

"Nah, couldn't be bothered, I already ate enough at home. Anyway, why weren't you out earlier? Yesterday, you were complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today, you're not much better yourself." Smudge asked confused.

"I was in the woods last night, remember?" Rusty reminded him.

"Oh yes, I forgot! How was it? Did you catch anything, or did anything catch you?" Smudge asked remembering.

"I met some wild cats." Rusty meowed.

"What?! Did you get into a fight?" Smudge meowed shocked.

"Sort of." Rusty meowed unsure.

"Were you hurt, what happened?" Smudge asked.

"There were three of them. Bigger and stronger than any of us." Rusty began.

"And you fought all three of them?" Smudge asked excited.

"No, just the youngest one; the other two came later." Rusty continued.

"How come they didn't rip you to pieces?" Smudge asked.

"They just warned me to leave their territory, but then…" Rusty meowed.

"Then what?" Smudge asked.

What was Rusty going to tell him? Tell him that he has powers and that the forest cats had powers too? No, no that was too risky, and besides, if Rusty did tell Smudge about this, they would probably be killed or worse.

"They asked me to join their clan." Rusty finished.

"What?" Smudge meowed in disbelief.

"They did!" Rusty insisted.

"Why would they do that?" Smudge asked confused.

"I don't know, I think they need extra paws in their clan." Rusty lied.

"Heh, sounds a bit odd to me. I wouldn't trust them if I were you." Smudge said doubtful.

"But I do trust them and I've made up my mind, I'm going to join them." Rusty meowed.

"What! Don't go Rusty, I might never see you again." Smudge pleaded.

"Don't worry, my housefolk will get another cat. You'll get along with him, you get along with everyone." Rusty assured.

"But it won't be the same!" Smudge cried.

"That's the point. If I stay here, they'll take me to the cutter; I won't be the same either." Rusty pointed out.

"The cutter? Do you mean the vet?" Smudge asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be altered like Henry." Rusty answered.

"But, Henry's alright. I mean, he's a bit lazier now, but he's not unhappy. We could still have fun." Smudge meowed.

"I'm sorry, Smudge. I'll miss you, but I have to go." Rusty signed.

He jumped over the fence and was about to head into the forest.

"Fair enough. I see I can't stop you, but at least lets spend one more morning together." Smudge signed.

Rusty looked at the sky. It was sunrise and Lionheart wouldn't be here until sunhigh; Rusty would have plenty of time to say goodbye to his friends. When it was sunhigh, he spent the morning with Smudge and the other kittypets until Rusty said his final goodbyes, jumped over the fence, and walked into the woods. He had made up his mind and he wasn't going back. Rusty realized that he couldn't stay in the twolegplace, even if he wanted to. He had powers and they weren't safe around any cat if he couldn't control them. The forest was where Rusty belonged. He sniffed the air; Bluestar and Greypaw's were faint, but Lionheart's were strong.

"Did you tell anyone?" a deep voice asked.

"No…no I didn't." Rusty meowed.

"Good. Can you tell if I am alone?" the voice asked.

"Bluestar and Greypaw aren't with you…but someone else is." Rusty meowed.

"That's right." The voice purred.

Lionheart exited the bushes with a white tom with yellow eyes.

"This is Whitestorm, one of Thunderclan's senior warriors. We're here to take you to our camp." Lionheart introduced.

"Hello, young one. I've heard a lot about you. Aunt Bluestar tells me you have powers." Whitestorm meowed.

"Oh, you're Bluestar's nephew?" Rusty asked surprised.

"Indeed." Whitestorm purred.

"Alright you two. Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp." Lionheart meowed.

He and Whitestorm both sped off with Rusty right behind them. There were no breaks, they barely slowed down, and Rusty struggled to keep up. They ran through the entire forest; seeing everything there was. There were tree stumps, pine trees, bushes, tall grass, flowers, and Rusty could hear the chirping birds and other amazing forest sounds. Finally, Lionheart and Whitestorm both stopped a few feet from the camp entrance with Rusty being barely behind. He panted, then looked at the two warriors.

"We're very close to our camp now." Lionheart warned.

Rusty nodded. When he looked ahead, he saw silhouettes of cats moving and one he thought was jumping really high. Rusty sniffed the air; he could smell a lot of cats, both toms and she-cats, but the scent would be cut off with a sweet cherry-like smell periodically. Rusty had smelled it before in the twoleg place, but he never thought it would be in the forest. This made it difficult for Rusty to know how many cats there were.

"Use your nose, you must be able to scent it." Whitestorm urged.

"I'm trying. I can smell cats, but I also smell a sweet cherry-like scent in the air." Rusty explained.

Lionheart and Whitestorm sniffed the air, both cats realized what Rusty was smelling, then chuckled with embarrassment.

"That must be Cherrybreeze. Her power is that sweet smell she carries. It can be useful to attract prey, but it can cause problems for warriors trying to hunt, attracting predators, attracting enemies, or kits learning new things if she's not careful." Lionheart explained.

"Sorry, young one. I forget that Cherrybreeze's scent can cause problems, especially to newcomers like you." Whitestorm apologized.

Rusty nodded. Lionheart turned around.

"She must be showing the kits how her smell works and what it smells like." he suggested.

Whitestorm nodded and all three cats entered the gorse tunnel. The grass Rusty was feeling had changed to a dirt path and the tunnel around him looked like thorns were sticking out. This was definitely the entrance of the camp and as they entered the camp, Rusty's eyes were wide in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Chapter 3 ½**

Rusty couldn't believe it, there were cats everywhere! Some were alone or in groups; grooming each other's fur, sharing prey, or just chatting. The air felt still and warm, the clearing was dappled with sunshine, and the camp looked old; like it had been there for generations.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues." Lionheart meowed.

"Sharing tongues? Do you mean grooming?" Rusty asked confused.

"Yes. Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day, we call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the clan together." Whitestorm explained.

Rusty nodded, then looked and saw the cats staring at him curiously. It was clear that they had smelled his scent and the cherry scent had died down, but it made Rusty uncomfortable and shy. He looked around the camp for a bit and saw thick grass, a fallen tree, tree stumps, dens made of thorns and brambles or were bushes, and a thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielding the camp from outsiders. Lionheart flicked his tail at Rusty to get his attention.

"Over there is the nursery, where the kits are cared for." He meowed.

His tail pointed at a den. It looked impenetrable, it was made of brambles, and it was a bush-like den. Rusty couldn't see what was inside, but he did hear several kittens meowing and a golden she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes exited the nursery. She dipped her head at Lionheart and Whitestorm but looked at Rusty curiously. A pale golden she-cat with light brown stripes and blue eyes came around the bushes. The golden she-cat saw her and approached her. They dipped their heads, then went inside the nursery. Rusty could hear them whispering to the squealing kits.

"The care of our kits is shared by all of the queens." Lionheart meowed.

"All cats serve the clan." Whitestorm interrupted.

"Loyalty to the clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us." Lionheart finished.

He made a glare at Whitestorm, which he smiled embarrassed. Whitestorm looked ahead at the highrock.

"Here comes Bluestar." He meowed.

Rusty sniffed the air and was glad to remember the blue she-cat's scent. Lionheart and Whitestorm approached her.

"He came." Bluestar purred.

"Lionheart was convinced he was not. He was also concerned that the kittypet told someone." Whitestorm replied.

"Did he?" Bluestar asked.

"No, he didn't. He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size, he certainly seems strong for a kittypet." Whitestorm meowed.

"So it is agreed?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes." Both cats nodded.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the clan." Bluestar meowed.

She jumped on the highrock and climbed on to the highest boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled.

Cats left the dens and gathered at highrock; each one looking up at their leader. Rusty joined the group and sat next to Lionheart. Rusty recognized Greypaw among the group and was relieved. He saw a light brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes sitting next to him and a dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes was behind them. Rusty was startled by the tom's stripes, they looked like shadows ready for a strike. Everyone was silent and still and looked up at their leader.

"Thunderclan needs more warriors, never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior. I have found a cat that is willing to become an apprentice. Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices." Bluestar announced.

"Lucky to become an apprentice." A voice hissed silently.

Rusty heard it and looked to see a pale tom with black stripes and blue eyes glaring at him. Cats were muttering and whispering to each other. Rusty looked at Lionheart, then at the clan; all cats were staring at him. They looked at Bluestar.

"Where does he come from?" one cat asked.

"Which clan does belong to?" another asked.

"What a strange scent he carries. That's not the scent of any clan I know." A cat commented.

"Look at his collar, he's a kittypet! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This clan needs wild born warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed and besides, they don't have powers." The tom yowled.

Cats were horrified, a kittypet in their clan?! Kittypets were known to never have powers. It has been known throughout the clans that kittypets, loners, rogues, and half-kittypet and half-clan cats (mostly) don't have powers. It separated clan cats from "other" cats. However, there have been times where outsiders did have powers and those meant that they were meant to be a part of the clan. In this case, Rusty was no different. Lionheart bent down towards Rusty's ear.

"That tom is Longtail. He smells your fear, they all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back." He growled.

Rusty was frozen and scared. How could he prove to these cats that he wasn't just and kittypet or a powerless cat?

"Your collar is a mark of the twolegs and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. What's worst is that it will bring the twolegs into our territory, looking for their poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling. The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your twoleg stench doesn't." Longtail sneered.

"Do you back down from a challenge? Lionheart asked hissing.

An idea popped into Rusty's head. He got into a battle crouch and pinpointed his position to attack Longtail. Rusty hissed, narrowed his eyes, and pounced at Longtail. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. Filled with rage, Rusty dug his claws and bit into Longtail's fur. Longtail screamed and both cats wrestled with fur flying everywhere. Rusty scratched and struggled, but then felt a terrible pressure at his throat. Longtail had gotten a grip on his collar and was pulling it tightly. As Rusty struggled to break free, his paws were on fire and only three had managed to scratch Longtail. He screeched in pain and cats gasped with horror.

"The kittypet has powers!" a cat screeched.

"Impossible." Another said shocked.

Suddenly, Rusty's collar snapped and he managed to kick Longtail off him. He landed a few inches from Rusty, with his mangled and broken collar. Bluestar leaped down from the highrock, silenced and took the collar from Longtail. Both cats were covered in blood and scratches; Longtail had a torn ear with blood dripping onto his shoulder, scratches, and minor burns and Rusty had a cut above his eye and a few scratches. The two toms glared at each other.

"The newcomer has lost his twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. Starclan has spoken its approval, this cat has been released from the hold of his twoleg owners and is free to join Thunderclan as an apprentice." Bluestar announced.

Rays of sunlight landed on Rusty. He glowed and shined like fire that his fur started to ignite in flames. Bluestar smiled.

"You look like a brand of fire in the sunlight, you have fought well." She purred.

Rusty purred with joy. No cat argued, he had proven that he had powers and a worthy opponent. Bluestar leaped onto the highrock and got on the highest boulder.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat and his gift. I shall be your mentor. I expect to pass down all the skills I will teach you. Meeting dismissed." She announced

"FIREPAW! FIREPAW! FIREPAW!" the clan cheered.

After a few moments, Bluestar jumped down and the clan scattered. Each cat was excited that a cat with powers had joined the clan, especially that it was a kittypet. Firepaw took the collar and buried it. Longtail snarled and limped away to the medicine cat den. Bluestar approached Firepaw.

"Firepaw, we'll begin training tomorrow. For now, I want you to explore the camp, alright?" she meowed.

"Yes Bluestar." He meowed.

"Good. Training will begin tomorrow at sunrise. You should go get that cut checked." She meowed.

Bluestar turned around and padded away. Firepaw headed to the medicine cat den until Greypaw approached him.

"Hey Firepaw, great fight! Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure." Greypaw snickered.

"Thanks, Greypaw. He put up quite a fight though." He purred.

Firepaw realized something. He looked around for Longtail until he found him at the entrance of a den. A cat was putting herbs on his ear and Firepaw saw that he had a really long tail.

"How come he didn't use his tail, it looks like he can control it?" Firepaw asked.

"He thought you were a weak and powerless kittypet. It's one of our warrior strategies in the clans; how to fight a cat with powers and how to fight a cat without powers. In this case, Longtail used his warrior training on how to fight a cat without powers. It's a way of keeping our secret." Greypaw explained.

Firepaw nodded and headed towards the den.

"Firepaw!" a cat cheered.

"Hey, Firepaw!" a cat greeted.

"Welcome, young Firepaw!" another cat greeted.

He allowed the cheers and welcoming gestures to echo in his ears. Firepaw smiled as he was accepted into the clan. Greypaw followed him and both cats approached a fern-enclosed den. A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes was applying leaves and cobwebs to Longtail's ear and his scratches.

"That's Spottedleaf, she's our medicine. Not bad looking either. Younger and prettier than most…" Greypaw introduced.

Suddenly, dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes approached the apprentices; glaring at Firepaw.

"Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet." He snarled.

"But…I have powers." Firepaw said confused.

The tom sneered, then walked away. Greypaw glared at him.

"That's Darkstripe. He's neither young nor pretty." He hissed.

Suddenly, a yowl from a tan tom with yellow eyes and small ears alerted the camp.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Greypaw yowled.

Then, a small black tom with a white chest, tailtip, yellow eyes, and wings crashed into the clearing. He staggered as he was trying to find his balance, he was breathing heavily, was covered in scratches, and his eyes looked like he was about to faint.

"Ravenpaw?! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw and Redtail?" Greypaw asked shocked.

"Ravenpaw? Tigerclaw? Redtail?" Firepaw asked confused.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice, Tigerclaw is his mentor, and Retail is the deputy of our clan. They all went out at sunrise on a mission against Riverclan, but why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" Greypaw explained.

Cats ran out of their dens and quickly gathered around Ravenpaw. Cats were scared, anxious, and horrified to see him like that. Bluestar approached Ravenpaw calmly, but her eyes were clouded with worry.

"Speak Ravenpaw, what has happened?" she asked.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground and was breathing slowly.

"Bluestar, I'm so sorry but…


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before he could finish, Ravenpaw fainted.

"SPOTTEDLEAF!" the golden she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes yowled.

Spottedleaf left her den and went straight to Ravenpaw. She sat down and examined his wounds. Spottedleaf rolled him over and checked on the bigger wound. It was deep and it was bleeding profusely. Spottedleaf ran back to her den, got a couple of cobwebs, came out, and applied them to Ravenpaw's wound. She looked over at the golden she-cat.

"It's alright, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal, but I need to stop the bleeding." Spottedleaf meowed.

She nodded as Spottedleaf continued dressing the wound. After a few moments, she gently carried Ravenpaw to her den. Bluestar and the clan just sat there, wondering who had died, and were worried and scared; Bluestar was more worried and scared than anyone else. Suddenly, a big, dark brown tom with black stripes, long claws, and amber eyes entered the camp, was carrying the lifeless body of a small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail, dragged it into camp, and set it down. Shocked cries and wails echoed the camp. Tears were in Greypaw's eyes.

"Uncle Redtail." He meowed.

Bluestar approached the body; her eyes were wide with horror.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" she asked.

"He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was gloating over his victory. Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see Riverclan hunters in our territory ever again." He explained.

"Oakheart…" Bluestar whispered in dismay.

"Who's Oakheart?" Firepaw asked.

"Oakheart's the deputy of Riverclan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. He's also Bluestar's mate and the father to their kits." Greypaw explained.

Firepaw nodded and looked at Bluestar sympathetically. Tears swelled in her eyes, she buried her head into Redtail's fur, and started to cry. Cats closest to Redtail gathered around his body and mourned. His mate, his kit, his closest friends, his mentor, his apprentice, his siblings, and his nieces and nephews all gathered around him and mourned. Firepaw looked over as Spottedleaf left her den and was horrified by the sight of Redtail's dead body.

"My brother." Spottedleaf whispered.

She walked over and sat next to Redtail's body. Tears swelled in her eyes. Spottedleaf looked over at Bluestar and noticed that she was too inconsolable to speak, so, Spottedleaf lowered her head and flattened her ears; tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted. Bluestar relied on his judgement, for it bore witness to the needs of the clan and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would've made a fine leader." She meowed.

Spottedleaf laid down and placed her nose on Redtail's head.

"And you were a good brother, Redtail. May you walk with mom, dad, and Leopardfoot in Starclan." She whispered.

After a while, the clan wanted to leave Redtail's mate, kit, and apprentice alone to mourn. Bluestar went into her den with Whitestorm behind her, Spottedleaf went to her den to check on Ravenpaw, and everyone went back to what they were doing or the dens. Greypaw returned to Firepaw and sat down.

"Boy, Dustpaw's upset." He commented.

"Dustpaw?" Firepaw meowed confused.

"Redtail's apprentice. That dark brown tom over there. I wonder who his new mentor will be?" Greypaw explained.

Firepaw nodded. He looked over and saw the young cat laying next to a pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and was crying. Firepaw looked over at the highrock and wondered on how a cat could loose so much in one day.

"How long will Bluestar be her den?" he asked.

"She won't be in there that long, she'll want to say goodbye to Redtail too." Greypaw meowed.

"How long will she sit with him?" Firepaw asked.

"The whole night. It's custom for the clan leader, deputy, medicine cat, and the deceased cat's closest friends and family to hold vigil for the deceased one last time. Since I'm his nephew, I have to be there." Greypaw explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your uncle." Firepaw meowed.

"It's alright, he was a good uncle." Greypaw meowed.

"And what about Bluestar?" Firepaw asked.

"Redtail was Bluestar's deputy for many, many moons, she won't let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful like Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever." Greypaw continued.

"What about Oakheart? Will Bluestar hold vigil for him too?" Firepaw asked.

"No, not in Riverclan at least. Cats with mates from other clans hold vigils within their own clan. Bluestar will hold vigil for Oakheart here too." Greypaw meowed.

He turned around and headed for the medicine cat den. Firepaw followed him.

"I didn't know cats could have mates with cats from other clans." He meowed in disbelief.

"Yeah, they can, but it's rare." Greypaw replied.

"Rare?" Firepaw meowed confused.

"Most cats choose not to have mates with cats from other clans, they're complex and both cats have to agree to stay loyal to their clans." Greypaw explained.

"But what if they have kits? You mentioned that Bluestar had kits with Oakheart." Firepaw meowed confused.

"Well, most cats allow their mates to see their kits when they meet at fourtrees, some let their mates see them only once at gatherings, and some just give their kits up for their mates to take care of. In this case, Bluestar gave her kits to Oakheart." Greypaw explained.

"But why?" Firepaw asked.

"Well, some cats speculate that she wanted to be deputy and gave her kits up, because there was another cat that also was in the position to be deputy. Bluestar gave birth around the time the old deputy was retiring." Greypaw explained.

Both cats reached the medicine cat den and saw that Tigerclaw was at the entrance.

"So Spottedleaf, do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle." He meowed.

"Yes, a pity, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight eh?" she teased.

"Will he live?" Tigerclaw asked unfazed.

"Of course, he just needs to rest." Spottedleaf meowed.

Suddenly, Tigerclaw started jabbing at Ravenpaw with one of his claws. Firepaw thought he heard a deep growl come from him.

"Come on, then get up!" Tigerclaw growled.

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw! This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you, leave him alone." Spottedleaf scolded.

The way she said that made Firepaw, Greypaw, and Tigerclaw uneasy. Spottedleaf was still upset about her brother's death. She lashed her tail in annoyance and her ears were flattened, but her eyes show no anger.

"Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf meowed annoyed.

"I wouldn't dare argue with you, aunt Spottedleaf." He meowed apologetically.

"Aunt? Does that mean…" Firepaw asked.

"Yep, Tigerclaw's my cousin and Spottedleaf's my aunt." Greypaw explained.

Tigerclaw's ears perked and he turned around. He approached the two apprentices and seemed to be towering over them.

"Who's this." Tigerclaw asked.

"He's the new apprentice, his name is Firepaw." Greypaw explained.

"He smells like a kittypet, kittypets don't have powers." Tigerclaw scoffed.

"I was a house cat, but now I'm going to train to become a warrior. Plus, I have powers." Firepaw meowed boldly.

Tigerclaw looked at him in disbelief, but after a while, it seemed like he had remembered something and looked at Firepaw with sudden interest.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across a stray kittypet with powers, I almost didn't believe her. So she's actually going to try you out, eh?" Tigerclaw meowed.

"That's right." Firepaw meowed.

"Hmm, then I shall watch your progress with interest." Tigerclaw meowed.

He walked away as Firepaw and Greypaw watched him leave.

"Do you think he liked me?" Firepaw asked.

"I don't think Tigerclaw likes any apprentices, but you being a kittypet with powers did surprise him." Greypaw meowed.

"Did you see the length of that claw." he whispered.

"Too right. I know I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him." Greypaw replied.

Just then, Ravenpaw moved his head a bit and opened his eyes.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"Who, Tigerclaw? Yep, he's gone." Greypaw reassured.

"Hi, I'm…" Firepaw begin introducing.

"Go away, both of you! How am I supposed to help this cat with all these interruptions?!" Spottedleaf meowed impatient.

Firepaw flinched and Greypaw's ears flattened with embarrassment.

"Sorry Aunt Spottedleaf, come on, Firepaw, I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw." he meowed.

Both cats walked away and went across the clearing. Ravenpaw moved his head a bit at Spottedleaf.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Spottedleaf." he meowed.

"Thank you. I know this wasn't your fault, there was nothing you or Tigerclaw could've done." She signed.

"I wish that was true." Ravenpaw whispered.


	8. Chapter 4 pt 2

**Chapter 4.5**

Firepaw and Greypaw walked across the clearing and then sat down. Greypaw pointed at the tall, smooth rock.

"You know the highrock already, Bluestar always addresses the clan from there. Her den is down here, it was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." He meowed.

Then, Greypaw pointed at a large bush with its branches hung low.

"The warriors sleep over here. The senior warriors sleep nearest to the center, where it's the warmest, they usually share their fresh kill together over by the clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor." He meowed.

"What about the other clan cats?" Firepaw asked.

"Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you." Greypaw explained.

Firepaw followed Greypaw across the clearing. Firepaw was fascinated by the traditions and rituals of clan life, but he was overwhelmed by so many of them. He knew he would be able to remember them, though. Firepaw and Greypaw passed Spottedleaf's den and Firepaw begin to wonder what powers Spottedleaf may have. He thought that because she was a medicine cat, she could have the gift of growing plants or healing cats faster and as for Ravenpaw, since Firepaw saw his wings, he must've thought that he could fly. Firepaw got closer to Greypaw.

"So, what's Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw's power?" he asked.

"Well, Spottedleaf has the power to camouflage." Greypaw begin.

"Really? I thought she would have the power to heal cats faster or grow herbs." Firepaw meowed surprised.

"Oh she has that too. Spottedleaf can grow herbs and berries." Greypaw meowed.

"Really?! Cats can have more than one power?!" Firepaw asked shocked.

"Yeah, some cats can. For example, take Mousefur. You see that small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes over there? Well, she has the power to feel, has the fur, can turn into, and has the hearing of a mouse. Since Spottedleaf is a calico, she'll definitely have the power to camouflage." Greypaw explained.

"Wow…and what about Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked.

"Ravenpaw was wings and the sight of a raven." Greypaw answered.

"Cool. Will the elders have powers?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes, all clan cats have powers, even the kits!" Greypaw meowed.

Firepaw and Greypaw reached a fallen tree with a patch of lush grass as it's entrance. As Firepaw and Greypaw reached the entrance, they poked their heads through the grass. Firepaw saw six cats; a dark brown tom with black stripes, white chest, missing half of his tail, yellow eyes, old white wings, and a feather-like pelt crying and laying his head on a pale grey she-cat with amber eyes and was partly blind. Both cats nuzzled each other for comfort. A white tom with black ears, paws, muzzle, tailtip, chest, and yellow eyes had his eyes closed, his ears flattened, and was crying.

"That's my uncle Patchpelt. Redtail was his brother." Greypaw explained.

Firepaw nodded and continued scanning the den. There was Smallear and two other she-cats digging into a large rabbit.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw must've brought them that, one of the apprentice duties is catching fresh kill for the elders." Greypaw whispered explaining.

"There was nothing you could've done, Halftail. Apprentices go their own way after so many moons of training." The pale grey she-cat meowed.

"I know I know, its just…I felt like I should've been there. I promised Tawnyspots that I would make sure he was alright and…" he meowed.

Greypaw and Firepaw looked at Halftail with sympathy.

"Halftail was Redtail's mentor when Tawnyspots retired. Redtail got along with Halftail during the rest of his apprenticeship." Greypaw whispered.

"Hello there youngsters." Smallear meowed.

Halftail wiped his tears and all the elders looked at the apprentices with welcoming smiles. Greypaw and Firepaw approached the elders.

"Hi Smallear." Greypaw greeted.

"This must be the new apprentice. Firepaw, isn't it?" Smallear meowed.

"That's right." He meowed.

"I'm Halftail, welcome to the clan." He introduced, purring.

"Have you two eaten?" Smallear asked.

Firepaw and Greypaw shook their heads.

"Well there's enough here, Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine, young hunters. Dappletail, Rosetail, would you mind if these youngsters share a mouse?" Smallear meowed.

Rosetail shook her head.

"No, of course not." Dappletail meowed.

"Thank you." Greypaw meowed eagerly.

He took a mouse from the pile and sat next to Firepaw.

"You still haven't tasted mouse?" Greypaw asked.

"No, not yet." Firepaw meowed.

"Well in that case, you have the first bite. Just save me some." Greypaw meowed.

Firepaw nodded. He crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was wonderful, it was meaty and juicy and it was fill with all kinds of flavors from the forest.

"So, what do you think?" Greypaw asked.

"Fantastic!" Firepaw meowed overjoyed.

"Well move over then." Greypaw meowed amused.

Firepaw moved a bit and allowed Greypaw to take a bite of the mouse. The two apprentices continued sharing the mouse.

"How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" Smallear asked.

"What did you say, Smallear?" the pale grey she-cat asked.

"Ah I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight! I said how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?!" he meowed annoyed.

The pale grey she-cat glared at Smallear, then she turned her head at Dappletail.

"Dappletail, do you remember the day when Bluestar herself became deputy?" she asked.

"Oh yes, it was so many moons ago. It wasn't long after she gave up her kits." She meowed.

"She won't be happy appointing a new deputy, Redtail served her long and well, but she'll need to make up her mind quickly. According to clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh, after the death or retirement of an old deputy." Smallear meowed observing.

"Don't forget Smallear, Bluestar also lost Oakheart. I wouldn't mind if Bluestar needed more time." Rosetail meowed.

"Clan custom is clan custom, Rosetail. Even you should that!" he growled.

"Give Bluestar a break, Smallear! At least this time, the choice is obvious." Halftail meowed.

Everyone went silent and looked down, Firepaw swallowed his food and looked up.

"What did he mean? Does he mean Tigerclaw?" he thought.

I mean it was obvious, Tigerclaw had avenged Redtail, but he also killed Oakheart, Bluestar's mate. Firepaw didn't think Tigerclaw had a chance, after all, he did break Bluestar's heart. Greypaw swallowed the last piece of mouse and looked at Halftail.

"I'm sorry about uncle Redtail, Halftail. I know he was your apprentice." He meowed.

"Thank you Greypaw, I know he was your uncle and Patchpelt, I know he was your brother." He meowed.

"Yes, he was my younger brother." He meowed solemnly.

A loud yowl broke off the silence. Firepaw, Greypaw, the elders, and everyone else gathered at highrock. Bluestar was at the ledge; looking solemnly and sad.

"A new deputy must be appointed, but first, let us give thanks to Starclan for the life of Redtail. Tonight, he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars, and now, I shall name Thunderclan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Lionheart, will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Bluestar announced.

Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw, but saw no reaction of anger or joy. Firepaw looked at Greypaw and saw joy in Greypaw's eyes, causing Firepaw to smile. He looked back at Bluestar.

"Redtail was also a mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your second apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw and your first apprentice Longtail has proven to be a brave and loyal warrior, so I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught." Bluestar announced.

Darkstripe nodded. He and Dustpaw stepped forward and quickly touched noses before heading back to the crowd.

"I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." Bluestar finished.

She leaped down and sat next to Redtail's body once more. Redtail's friends, family, Dustpaw, and Halftail joined her.

"Should we sit with them?" Firepaw asked.

"No, only cats closest to Redtail will share his final night. Come on, I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices den is over here." Greypaw meowed.

Firepaw followed him to a mossy tree stump with ferns as the entrance,

"The apprentices share their fresh kill by this stump." Greypaw meowed.

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked.

"Not as many as usual. Just you, me, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Chestnutpaw." Greypaw meowed.

"Oh, which cat is Chestnutpaw?" Firepaw asked.

"That would be me." A voice meowed.


	9. Continuation and Allegiances pt 2

**Continuation and Allegiances pt 2**

Firepaw and Greypaw looked over and saw a dark brown tom with yellow eyes approach them. Greypaw dipped his head.

"Hello Chestnutpaw." He meowed.

"Hey Greypaw. I'm sorry about your uncle." He meowed.

"Thanks." Greypaw meowed.

"So you must be Firepaw, right?" Chestnutpaw asked.

"That's right." He confirmed.

"Well, my name is Chestnutpaw. Welcome to Thunderclan." He greeted.

"Thank you." Firepaw meowed.

"I have to go, Firepaw. Goodnight." Greypaw meowed.

"Goodnight." He meowed.

Firepaw watched Greypaw walk away and head towards the crowd. Whitestorm, Bluestar, Lionheart, Dustpaw, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Longtail, Spottedleaf, Halftail, Patchpelt, a pale grey she-cat, a pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes, and a light brown and white she-cat surrounded Redtail's body and each cat either cried or had their head down and their eyes closed. Greypaw sat next to the pale grey she-cat and had his head down and his eyes closed. Firepaw heard Chestnutpaw enter the apprentices den and followed after him.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Firepaw asked.

"No, I'm neither Redtail's kin nor his friend and besides, I already said my final goodbyes. I feel bad for Willowpelt, though." Chestnutpaw meowed.

"Willowpelt?" Firepaw meowed confused.

"That pale grey she-cat you saw, she's my mentor and Redtail's sister." Chestnutpaw explained.

Firepaw nodded and looked down. Curiosity had overwhelmed him ever since he was accepted into Thunderclan, he wanted to know how to control his powers and learn about his clanmates powers. So far, he learned that Bluestar can control fire, Spottedleaf could camouflage and grow herbs and berries, Cherrybreeze has that sweet smell that attracts prey, Ravenpaw has the wings and sight of a raven, and Lionheart has a lion's main and the roar of a lion. Firepaw wondered if it was worth asking Chestnutpaw about his power and after careful consideration, he made his decision. He looked at Chestnutpaw.

"So, what's your power?" Firepaw asked.

"Watch, I'll show you." Chestnutpaw meowed.

He unsheathed his claws and started scratching his side. As he did, Firepaw saw that his fur was barely getting scratched despite Chestnutpaw scratching really hard. Firepaw was amazed.

"Wow, your fur's really thick." He meowed.

"Yep. My power is that my fur is thick like a chestnut." Chestnutpaw meowed.

"Wow." Firepaw meowed.

"Yeah, Willowpelt has the same power, only her pelt is thick like willow bark." Chestnutpaw meowed.

"Wow. So where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked.

"Anywhere really. Take Ravenpaw's, he won't mind. You can make yours tomorrow." Chestnutpaw meowed.

"Thank you." Firepaw meowed.

Him and Chestnutpaw laid on separate nests and Chestnutpaw fell asleep immediately. Firepaw laid on a soft moss nest and reminisced past events. He was now a full member of Thunderclan.

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Bluestar- blue she-cat with a tinge of silver on her muzzle and blue eyes (can control fire)

(Apprentice- Firepaw)

Deputy- Lionheart- big golden tom with thick fur, a lion's mane, and yellow eyes (has the strength, roar, and heart of a lion)

(Apprentice- Greypaw)

Medicine Cat- Spottedleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes (can camouflage and can grow herbs and berries)

Warriors- Tigerclaw- big dark brown tom with black stripes, long claws, and amber eyes (has the strength, roar, and heart of a tiger)

(Apprentice- Ravenpaw)

Whitestorm- white tom with yellow eyes (can control snowstorms)

(Apprentice- Sandpaw)

Darkstripe- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (can hide in the dark and turn into a wolf)

(Apprentice- Dustpaw)

Longtail- pale tom with black stripes and blue eyes (has a really long tail)

Runningwind- grey and white tom with yellow eyes (can run really fast)

Willowpelt- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (her pelt is thick like willow bark)

(Apprentice- Chestnutpaw)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes (can feel, has the fur, can turn into and hearing of the mouse)

Cherrybreeze- ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes (has a really sweet smell that attracts prey)

Crickethop- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (can jump really high)

Apprentices- Dustpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes (has a dusty pelt)

Greypaw- grey tom with a dark grey stripe and yellow eyes (can turn into a rock and his stripe becomes a snake)

Ravenpaw- small black tom with a white chest, tailtip, and yellow eyes (has the sight and wings of a raven)

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes and green eyes (can control sand)

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes (can control fire)

Chestnutpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes (his fur is thick like a chestnut)

Queens- Frostfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (her fur is thick like frost)

(Lionheart's mate and mother to Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit)

Brindleface- light brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes (can turn into a dog)

(Expecting Whitestorm's kits)

Goldenflower- golden she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes ( can grow golden flowers)

(Tigerclaw's mate and mother to Swiftkit)

Speckletail- pale golden she-cat with light brown stripes and blue eyes (can turn into a leopard)

(Smallear's mate and mother to Snowkit and Mistlekit)

Kits- Cinderkit- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (is immune to fire)

Brackenkit- golden-brown tom with brown stripes and amber eyes (his fur is thick like bracken)

Thornkit- golden-brown tom with brown stripes and amber eyes (has thorn-like claws)

Brightkit- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes (can glow in the dark)

Swiftkit- black and white tom with yellow eyes (can run really fast; leaving behind flames)

Mistlekit- black she-cat with yellow eyes (can control small showers

Snowkit- white tom with blue eyes and is deaf (his fur is thick as snow)

Elders- Halftail- dark brown tom with black stripes, white chest, missing half of its tail, and yellow eyes (has wings and a feathery pelt)

Smallear- tan tom with yellow eyes (has small ears, but can hear really well)

Patchpelt- white tom with black ears, paws, muzzle, tailtip, chest, and yellow eyes (can turn into a dog)

One-eye- pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, is partly blind and deaf (can see the future)

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes (can camouflage)

Rosetail- tan she-cat with darker stripes, white chest, paws, belly, pinkish-orange tail, and yellow eyes (can grow roses with her tail)

**Riverclan**

Leader- Crookedstar- light brown tom with darker stripes, tan paws, chest, ears, green eyes, and a twisted jaw (can create storms)

Deputy- Leopardfur- golden she-cat with leopard spots and green eyes (has the strength, roar, and heart of a leopard)

(Apprentice- Whitepaw)


	10. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the sun was rising and sunlight begin to fill the camp. Firepaw was asleep in the apprentices den when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Firepaw, wake up!" a voice meowed.

Firepaw opened an eye and saw Greypaw sitting in front of him; grooming his fur. Firepaw got up slowly and stretched for a bit. Greypaw finished washing himself and looked at him.

"Training begins at sunrise, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Chestnutpaw are already up. I've just spoken to Lionheart, Ravenpaw won't be training with us till his wound is better. He'll probably stay in Spottedleaf's den for another day or two. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are on hunting duty and Chestnutpaw is out battle training, so Lionheart thought you and I could train with him and Tigerclaw. We better hurry though, they'll be waiting." He meowed.

Firepaw finished stretching and was overjoyed. He had almost forgot that today was his first day of training and the excitement he was feeling had completely woke him up. Firepaw and Greypaw left the apprentice den and saw Lionheart and Tigerclaw at the entrance of the camp. Firepaw realized that the cats that had gathered around Redtail were gone and so was his body. Firepaw and Greypaw reached the entrance and saw that Tigerclaw looked angry and Lionheart was welcoming.

"In the future, I expect you both to be punctual." Tigerclaw growled.

"Now, now Tigerclaw, no need to be severe. It was a busy night last night, I expect they were tired." Lionheart meowed.

Tigerclaw glared at him and flicked his tail in annoyance. He looked back at Firepaw.

"Since Bluestar is your mentor and that she couldn't be here on certain circumstances, me and Lionheart will share your training, for now." Tigerclaw said uncomfortably.

His eyes moved to another direction when he said that. Firepaw flinched, remembering that Bluestar's mate, Oakheart, had died yesterday and it would take time for such grief to heal. Greypaw looked away and was uncomfortable and Lionheart shifted his paws uncomfortably and was looking down.

"That won't be necessary, Tigerclaw." A voice meowed.

All four cats looked up and saw Bluestar looking down at them from highrock. She was solemn and sad, but she looked strong and ready to continue her duties. Bluestar leaped down from highrock and approached the group. All four cats were surprised and Tigerclaw was more shocked than everyone else.

"Are…Are you sure, Bluestar? Me and Lionheart can train Firepaw for the time being…" Tigerclaw meowed shocked.

"No Tigerclaw! If you wanna help, you can either help Lionheart with Greypaw's training or you can wait for Lionheart to come back so you can join a border patrol, got it?" she snapped.

"Uh…y-yes, Bluestar." He stammered.

"Good. Come Firepaw." She meowed.

"Yes, Bluestar." He meowed.

Firepaw followed her out of the camp, but he looked behind him and saw that Lionheart and Greypaw were surprised by Bluestar snapping at Tigerclaw and Tigerclaw was angry and enraged. Bluestar and Firepaw left the camp and walked into the forest. Firepaw walked beside Bluestar and saw that she was looking down and was sad, but after a few moments, she looked up and was serious.

"Today I'm going to show you the borders of our territory and parts of the territory you should know about, so you'll know what to protect and where the best hunting spots are. If we finish early, I might teach you a hunting or battle technique or two. Do you understand?" Bluestar meowed.

"Yes Bluestar." Firepaw meowed excited.

"Good. Now, if you notice from the bits of sand on your paws, this is the sandy hollow. It's a place where Thunderclan mentors take their apprentices to teach them battle techniques. It's also outside of camp, so don't be surprised if you have sand on your paws, got it?" she meowed.

"Yes Bluestar. Isn't Willowpelt and Chestnutpaw over there?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes, I believe they are, but let's not bother them. Come on, we're near the Riverclan border." She meowed.

Firepaw nodded. He and Bluestar reached a sandy area with a pile of stones, a river, and trees were behind a ledge.

"This is the border of Riverclan. The river acts as a border for Riverclan and Thunderclan. The sunning rocks are…over there." Bluestar meowed.

Firepaw's eyes were wide and his ears perked, this was the place Redtail and Oakheart were killed. Firepaw looked around. Dry blood was still on the ground, torn fur had flew into a few places, and there was blood on the rocks. The place looked like death had happened and the scent of Thunderclan was stale. Firepaw looked at Bluestar and saw a sad gaze in her eyes, but it changed to serious as if she was trying to seem strong in front of her clanmates.

"Take a long sniff, Firepaw. You'll need to remember their scent if you ever scent them into our territory or in battle." Bluestar meowed.

Firepaw nodded. He used his nose to sniff the area. It was mixed with Thunderclan and the unknown scent of Riverclan. Once he got the Riverclan scent altogether, he stopped, looked at Bluestar, and gave her a nod. Bluestar smiled and nodded. She motioned him to follow her and both cats left sunning rocks. They went up the river and then they crossed two streams, but they stopped at a area with a tree at the center.

"This tree is the owl tree. In a hole, a tawny owl lives there. It's believed that many moons ago, an apprentice had learned the secrets of night hunting from an owl. Every night, the apprentice would wait for the owl to come out and when it did, the apprentice would follow. Eventually, this apprentice would be known as one of our great leaders and when he hunts, he's silent and deadly as the owl." Bluestar explained.

"Wow, who was the leader?" Firepaw asked amazed.

"His name was Owlstar. He was a legendary hunter and his gift was the sight of an owl. Now come on, we're near the Windclan border." Bluestar meowed.

She headed to the border and Firepaw followed her. Both cats walked pass a few trees and tall grass until they stopped at a field with four trees at the center and a stream surrounding it. Both cats sat down.

"This is fourtrees, it's not owned by any of the clans. It's where the four clans gather at the first full moon. During this night, a truce is held and if there is any fighting, Starclan covers the moon with clouds." Bluestar explained.

"Starclan?" Firepaw meowed confused.

"Starclan is the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all of the clans. You can find them in Silverpelt. Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night, stretching across the sky. Each star is a Starclan warrior, Redtail and Oakheart are among them." Bluestar explained.

Firepaw nodded, not wanting to dare mention the subject. Bluestar gazed at the empty field.

"Do you see that empty field over there? That is the Windclan border. Windclan cats like to hunt in the open moor. It's a good place for them to hunt rabbits and run fast. Take a good sniff, Firepaw. You're going to need to remember their scent if you ever scent them into our territory or in battle." She told him.

Firepaw nodded and walked over to the Windclan border as close as he could and sniffed the air. The scent was faint, but it was enough for Firepaw to memorize and when he stopped, he turned and nodded at Bluestar. She nodded back and walked away and Firepaw followed her. Both cats passed a few trees until they reached a large black twoleg path with a horrible stench. They stopped and sat down.

"This is the Thunderpath, it's the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. Shadowclan cats hunt at night and can skulk the shadows unseen. Be careful though, Shadowclan cats have a history of being greedy for territory and battle-hungry. Don't worry though, they're usually harmless and they've been keeping to their own hunting grounds. As for the Thunderpath, it's very dangerous. There are monsters that could kill a cat just by getting hit by one. If we were to cross it, we would have to look both ways and use our best judgement." Bluestar explained.

Firepaw looked at Bluestar, than nodded. Suddenly, a monster sped past Bluestar and Firepaw; it shook the ground, blew their fur, and it blew the trees and leaves like a storm. Firepaw was shocked and horrified that such a thing could have the strength to shake the whole forest; his eyes were wide, he was shaking, and his fur stood on edge. Firepaw looked at Bluestar and saw her flinch. He calmed down and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay Bluestar?" Firepaw asked.

"I'm fine, it's just…I have some bad memories from here." She explained.

Firepaw nodded, he didn't dare ask her about it. Whatever the bad memory was, he didn't want to know about it. Bluestar looked solemnly at the Shadowclan border.

"You should be able the scent the Shadowclan border, now. That horrible stench you smelled was that of a monster. You'll get used to them passing by, I promise. You'll need to remember Shadowclan's scent, Firepaw, in case you scent them in our territory or in battle." She meowed.

Firepaw ears perked with surprise and he looked at the Shadowclan border. Bluestar was right, the scent of the monster was faint and the stench of Shadowclan filled his nose. It wasn't a pleasant scent.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that too." Bluestar chuckled.

Firepaw chuckled in amusement and followed Bluestar when she signaled him to follow her. Both cats walked up the Thunderpath. It took a few miles to get where they were going and Firepaw was getting tired. He wasn't used to walking or traveling this long, but he knew that if he was going to be a warrior, than he was going to have to get used to this. Firepaw and Bluestar reach a tall tree and Firepaw realized that they were a few feet behind the camp.

"This tree is the Great Sycamore. It's a place where Thuderclan mentors take their apprentices to, to teach them on how to climb trees. It's also a place where apprentices dare each other to climb to the tallest, but don't, falling off the tree could kill you. Someday, I'll take you here to teach you on how to climb trees." Bluestar promised.

"Wow." Firepaw meowed amazed.

He was amazed by how tall the tree was, the tree looked like it could touch the sky. Bluestar walked past the tree. Firepaw followed her as both cats went to the other side of the tree. Bluestar stopped at a pair of bushes and sat down. Firepaw was about to go through them until Bluestar stopped him with her tail.

"This is as far as we can go, for now." She meowed.

"What do you mean?" Firepaw asked.

"Do you see those rocks?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes." Firepaw meowed.

"These rocks are known as Snakerocks. Poisonous adders live over there. Their venom could kill a cat with just one bite. Adders live in the cracks of these rocks. Snakerocks can also be home to foxes, badgers, and dogs. When you start learning to control your powers, just remember to set yourself on fire when you're at the rocks, got it?" Bluestar meowed.

"Yes mam." Firepaw meowed.

"Good, lets head back to camp. It's close to sundown and I need back to camp to handle some other things, alright?" Bluestar meowed.

"Okay." Firepaw meowed.

Both cats are heading back to camp. Firepaw was relieved to go back, eat, and rest.


	11. Chapter 5 pt 1

**Chapter 5 ½ **

The evening scents filled Firepaw's nose as he went through the gorse tunnel and entered the camp. Firepaw approached the fresh-kill pile and took a vole from it. He went pass the tree stump and approached the area where the apprentices eat. Greypaw, Dustpaw, and the pale ginger she-cat were already there; eating and chatting with one another. The group saw Firepaw and Greypaw was overjoyed, the pale ginger she-cat smiled, and Dustpaw narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey there kittypet." He meowed scornfully.

Greypaw and Firepaw looked at Dustpaw and the pale ginger she-cat glared at him.

"Pay no mind, he's just upset." She meowed.

"Pay no attention, Firepaw, Dustpaw had a bad day." Greypaw meowed.

"I can tell and my name's not kittypet, it's Firepaw." He meowed.

"Nice to meet you, Firepaw. My name's Sandpaw." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He meowed; smiling.

"Hey Firepaw!" a voice yelled.

The apprentices looked over and saw Chestnutpaw approaching them with a sparrow in his mouth. He laid next to Sandpaw and Greypaw and took a bite of the sparrow, then swallowed it.

"Hello Chestnutpaw." Firepaw greeted.

"So…I see you've met my brother." He meowed; speaking while eating and swallowing his food.

"Wait really?" Firepaw meowed surprised.

"Yeah. Dustpaw and Ravenpaw are my brothers. They're my younger brothers." Chestnutpaw explained.

"More like Ravenpaw's the youngest." Dustpaw muttered.

"Now, now Dustpaw, there's no need to be rude." Sandpaw snapped.

"So Firepaw, how was the trip?" Chestnutpaw asked.

"It was nice. Bluestar showed me all of the territory." He meowed.

The apprentice's eyes were wide and they looked at each other nervously. Firepaw figured what it was about, but he didn't want to be rude. Greypaw looked at Firepaw.

"So how was Bluestar?" he asked.

"She seemed fine. She was strong too, now that I think about it." Firepaw meowed.

"No, he means…how was she at sunningrocks?" Sandpaw meowed; asking.

"She seemed a bit sad, but she kept her composure." Firepaw meowed.

"That's good." Dustpaw meowed.

"I don't think I'll be hunting there any time soon." Sandpaw said shuddering.

"Why? Who was Redtail to you?" Firepaw asked.

"He was my father." Sandpaw meowed.

"My mentor." Dustpaw added.

"I…I'm sorry." Firepaw meowed.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw didn't reply. They started eating their prey and everyone remained silent. Firepaw laid down and took a bite of his vole. After a few moments, Greypaw looked at Firepaw.

"Did Bluestar say anything about us going to the gathering?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Firepaw meowed.

"You should be going now that I think about it." Sandpaw meowed.

"Why do you say that?" Firepaw asked.

"It's clan tradition. Every new apprentice and warrior goes except if they're injured or if they got into trouble." Dustpaw explained.

"Since Ravenpaw's injured and you've been an apprentice for two days, you and Greypaw might no be able to go." Sandpaw meowed.

"Wait, you and Ravenpaw never been to a gathering?" Firepaw asked surprised.

"No. We've only been apprentices for a quarter moon." Greypaw explained.

"But you two still have a chance, Ravenpaw will just have to wait till the next gathering." Chestnutpaw meowed.

"Firepaw, Greypaw!" a voice called out.

The apprentices looked and saw Bluestar approaching them.

"Yes, Bluestar." Firepaw meowed.

"I know that it's clan tradition to take every new apprentice to the gathering, but because Ravenpaw is injured and you've only been an apprentice for two days and you haven't learn to control your powers. I'm going to have to take Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Chestnutpaw." She explained.

"Really?" Sandpaw meowed surprised.

"Yes. I was going to take Greypaw, Ravenpaw, and Firepaw to the gathering, but because of circumstances, you are gonna have to wait till Ravenpaw is better and Firepaw has learned how to control his powers." Bluestar explained.

"That's fine. I've only been to a gathering twice. I don't mind going for a third time." Chestnutpaw meowed.

He finished his sparrow, buried the bones, got up, and stretched a bit, then he joined the crowd of cats that were going to the gathering. Dustpaw and Sandpaw finished eating their prey and got up and buried them.

"Well, we gotta go, bye Greypaw." Sandpaw meowed.

"Bye Sandpaw." He meowed.

"It was nice meeting you, Firepaw." She meowed.

"You too." He meowed.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw joined the crowd and Bluestar led the cats out of camp. When they were gone, Greypaw looked at Firepaw.

"You want to go eat with the elders?" he asked.

"Really?" Firepaw asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Greypaw insisted.

He got up and took his and Firepaw's prey and headed to the elders den. Firepaw got up and followed him. He had a lot of questions and he waited two days for answers.

"So how does this work, are cats born with it or do they get it from something powerful?" Firepaw asked.

Both cats stopped and Greypaw put down the prey.

"In the clans, when a kit is born, they are born powerless. When the mother gives the kit a name, they have their powers and it's the leaders job to match it with their warrior name." he explained.

"So do names match the powers they get?" Firepaw asked.

"It depends. Like, if you're born with a animal name, you're given animal qualities, like Mousefur, Tigerclaw, and Lionheart. If you're born with a color name, then your power varies. Take Whitestorm, he can control snowstorms, or take Bluestar, her fur is blue and she can control fire, and then there's me. It all depends on what your name is, you know?" Greypaw explained.

"But how did this all start and won't twolegs see Ravenpaw or any other cat with wings fly in the sky?" Firepaw asked confused.

"Perhaps you learn these things from the elders themselves." Greypaw suggested.

He picked up the prey and both cats got to the elders den and went inside. As they entered, both apprentices were surprised to see that all the elders were in there. They assumed that some of the elders had went to the gathering. The elders were eating and chatting until they saw the apprentices.

"Hello there youngster. Have you come to eat with us?" Smallear greeted.

"Yes Smallear, but we thought some of you went to the gathering." Greypaw commented.

"We didn't want to go, we would rather eat in peace and go next time. So what brings you here?" Dappletail meowed.

"Well, Firepaw has some questions and he wants answers." Greypaw explained.

"Oh really, like what?" Smallear asked.

"Well for starters, what are your powers?" Firepaw asked.

"That's simple. Smallear can hear things from far away, Halftail has wings and a feathery pelt, One-eye can see into the future, Patchpelt can turn into a dog, Dappletail can camouflage, and Rosetail can grow roses with her tail. So Smallear, what can you hear?" Greypaw explained.

He perked his ears and tried to hear what was happening. Firepaw watched with anticipation. After a few minutes, Smallear looked at Greypaw.

"I hear cats talking at the gathering." He meowed.

Firepaw was amazed and he looked at the other elders. Halftail stood up and revealed his white wings and feathery pelt, Dappletail disappeared and reappeared again, Patchpelt glowed, then turned into a old dog, and Rosetail touched the wall of the den with her tail. A sudden glow appeared and a thorny rose grew. Firepaw was amazed by how strong or gentle these powers were. If he could control his power, than he would be just as powerful as them. Greypaw shared Firepaw's amusement and looked at One-eye.

"So One-eye, is there any visions the future holds for me or Firepaw?" he asked teasing.

"Very funny, but no, I haven't got any visions." She meowed.

"Hey Halftail, that wouldn't really be your name, so what was it?" Firepaw asked.

"My old name was Sparrowpelt. I lost the other half of my tail to a badger and I was loosing my balance. I retired early, because I was afraid to fall off a tree." He explained.

"And One-eye?" Greypaw asked.

"My old name used to be White-eye. I lost my other eye to a badger. It was when I was loosing my vision that I retired. Since my name used to be a color, my power varies." She explained.

"Yes, Greypaw did tell me that, but how did you guys get your powers? How did this all start?" Firepaw asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, in the beginning, cats didn't have powers and there were no clans. Cats came into the forest in small groups, lured into the forest for the prey, the river, and the birds in the trees. There were no borders and prey was fought over constantly; fearing they would run out. One night, the cats agreed to meet at fourtrees, but things went wrong; horribly wrong. They argued over stolen prey, claws flashed, challenging yowls rang throughout, and there was a horrible battle. A lot of blood spilled that night and many cats died. The remaining cats slept that night and woke up in moonlight. They saw their slain kin glowing like stars and they spoke to the cats. They saw a horrible future if they kept fighting and urge the cats to unite or they die. They told them to find cats with their similar strengths and abilities, find a home in the forest, and set down borders. If they did this, their leaders would be given eight more lives, they would watch over them and guide them through their journeys, and they would give them powers. Once that was said and done, the spirits kept their promise. The founders of clans had incredible powers, Thunderstar could create thunderstorms and make the ground shake like thunder, Riverstar could control the river and breathe underwater, Shadowstar could hide in the shadows and control them, and Windstar could control the wind and create wind storms; only with the exception that the clans keep their powers a secret." One-eye explained.

Firepaw was amazed, the story he heard wowed him into amazement. Greypaw shared Firepaw's amusement and One-eye smiled. A big part of Firepaw's questions were answered, but there was still some questions he wanted answers to.

"But how come twolegs can't see cats like Ravenpaw and Halftail fly into the sky or Lionheart's roar two days ago?" Firepaw asked.

"Due to us keeping our powers a secret, Starclan granted an invisible force, so cats outside of it and twolegs can't see or hear us. They also can't see the sky if a cat activates it's storm power." Halftail explained.

"So what happens if powerless cat does see our powers?" Firepaw asked.

"If they see it inside the force and they run, they'll forget. If cats leave the forest, the force makes them forget. But if a power cat leaves the clans and tries to tell powerless cats about us, they'll forget they have one and loose it completely." Halftail explained.

"But what if a cat tells another cat about us and they haven't been in the forest?" Firepaw asked.

"Usually they don't believe them, but if they did, then we would have to kill them. Don't worry dear, that's never happened before. It's just paranoia stuff." One-eye explained.

Firepaw perked in surprise.

"So that's why Bluestar and Lionheart wanted me to not tell anyone." He thought.

Firepaw nodded and for the rest of the meal, the elders told funny stories about some of their clanmates, stories of past battles, or legends the clans tell kits. When it was night, Firepaw and Greypaw left the elders den and headed into the apprentices den and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 52

**Chapter 5.2**

The next morning, Firepaw and Greypaw woke up and left the apprentice den quietly. As they did, Firepaw saw Sandpaw and Dustpaw sleeping and Chestnutpaw about to wake up. Ignoring the obvious signs that Dustpaw and Sandpaw were sleeping, Firepaw approached behind Sandpaw and was about to tap her shoulder, but Greypaw stopped him with his tail.

"Don't do that. You'll hear about the gathering later, if I know what happens if these two were woken up rudely." He warned; whispering.

Greypaw escorted Firepaw out of the apprentice's den and headed to the camp entrance. Suddenly, both cats stopped when they saw Ravenpaw at the entrance; looking down and unhappy. Greypaw was overjoyed and ran up to him with Firepaw behind him.

"Ravenpaw!" he called out.

Ravenpaw perked up and looked over and saw Greypaw and Firepaw approaching him. Ravenpaw gave a weak smile.

"Hey Greypaw." He meowed.

"Hi Ravenpaw, how are you?" Greypaw greeted.

"I'm fine, a bit sore, but I'm fine." He meowed.

"That's good. How's your wing?" Greypaw asked.

"It's fine. Spottedleaf said I should be careful, though." Ravenpaw meowed.

Firepaw noticed that Ravenpaw looked unhappy and depressed. Firepaw looked at Greypaw and only saw him looking happy. He patted Ravenpaw's back.

"Cheer up. I know you don't like training, but you're not usually this miserable." Greypaw said comforting.

"I guess I'm just worried about my wounds opening up again, that's all." Ravenpaw meowed softly.

"Warriors should suffer their pain silently." A voice growled.

Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw looked and saw Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Bluestar a few feet behind them. Bluestar glared at Tigerclaw while Lionheart ignored his comment and smiled. Tigerclaw glared at the three apprentices, but mostly at Ravenpaw.

"You should learn to hold your tongue." He growled.

Ravenpaw looked down as Firepaw and Greypaw glared at Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw's a bit grumpy today." Greypaw murmured.

Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Bluestar walked pass the three apprentices and all six cats left camp. They stopped when they got outside and Lionheart, Tigerclaw and Bluestar turned around and looked at the three apprentices.

"Now Ravenpaw, you know Firepaw, right?" Lionheart asked.

"Yes, we met in the medicine cat den." He nodded.

"Good. Now that you two know each other, we can get to the important things. Today, we are going to practice stalking, now there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me what the difference is?" Lionheart meowed.

Firepaw couldn't answer a question he didn't know, but Ravenpaw and Greypaw looked confident.

"Come on!" Tigerclaw growled impatient.

"A rabbit can smell and hear you coming." Ravenpaw meowed.

"And a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground, even before it smells you." Greypaw added.

"Exactly! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice and rabbits?" Lionheart asked.

"Step lightly." Firepaw guessed.

"Very good, Firepaw." Bluestar meowed impressed.

"Quite right, Firepaw. You must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Now, I want you all to try it." Lionheart ordered.

Firepaw felt pride when Bluestar and Lionheart said that and he watched Greypaw and Ravenpaw do a hunting crouch, then he tried.

"Keep your rear down, Ravenpaw! You look like a duck!" Tigerclaw hissed.

After Ravenpaw corrected himself, each apprentice crept onto the forest floor. If Bluestar wasn't telling Firepaw that his crouch was wrong, then he knew he was doing it right. He made sure to step forward silently and lightly and was surprised to feel his muscles react so well. All three apprentices stopped and looked at their mentors.

"Well done Greypaw." Lionheart praised.

Greypaw smiled at his mentor as Firepaw smiled as well, but Tigerclaw didn't look too happy at Ravenpaw and Firepaw. He looked at Firepaw with rage.

"Well it's obvious you've known nothing but softness, you stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think your dinner is going to come and lie down in your food and wait to be eaten?" Tigerclaw growled.

Firepaw flinched in embarrassment and his ears were down. Bluestar glanced at Tigerclaw.

"Firepaw's hunting crouch was perfectly balanced, his pace and forward movement will come later. Firepaw's only been an apprentice for two days." Bluestar pointed out.

"Which is better than Ravenpaw. Even after two moons of training, you're still putting all your weight on your left side!" Tigerclaw complained.

"It's his injury that's bothering him, that's all." Firepaw pointed out.

"Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt, even you have learned something today. If Ravenpaw picked up things as quickly as you, he'd be a credit instead of an embarrassment to me. Imagine being shown up by a powerless kittypet!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"That's enough!" Bluestar snapped.

Tigerclaw, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw flinched, had their ears down, and looked at Bluestar with wide eyes; Greypaw and Lionheart looked at her uncomfortable. Bluestar calmed down and gave a gentle look at Ravenpaw.

"I get it, it was your first battle and your first injury. I know you were resting for two days, but can you try to ignore the pain please?" Bluestar asked gently.

"Yes Bluestar." Ravenpaw meowed.

"And Firepaw, your hunting crouch was perfect, your stalking was very light too. I didn't hear a thing." Bluestar meowed; smiling.

"Thank you Bluestar." He meowed happy.

Bluestar glared at Tigerclaw, but said nothing. All three apprentices sat up and looked at their mentors.

"Now, I want each of you to try catching prey. Ravenpaw, check beside the owl tree or try to fly to the branches to catch prey if you can. Greypaw, check that big bramble bush over there and Firepaw, follow that rabbit track over the rise. There's a dry bed of a winter stream, you might find something. Does everyone get it?" Lionheart instructed.

"Got it!" all three apprentices meowed.

"Good, now go." Lionheart meowed.

"Hold on a second. Ravenpaw, try not to fly to the sky please, Tigerclaw and Halftail haven't taught you that yet, okay?" Bluestar meowed.

"Yes Bluestar." Ravenpaw meowed.

"Good, now go." She meowed.

Greypaw raced off and Firepaw saw Ravenpaw fly off. He was amazed by how Ravenpaw could fly like that, but he snapped out of it and raced into the dry winter stream. Firepaw ran passed a thicket of sticks and dirt and made it to the stream. He stopped and sniffed the air, and saw a mouse run past him. Firepaw followed it lightly and then got into a crouch. He crept through the grass and made sure to keep his weight into his haunches until striking distance. When the time came, Firepaw raced after the mouse and as the mouse ran off, Firepaw was quick. He threw the mouse into the air and swat it down with his paw, then he killed it with just one bite. Firepaw picked up the warm body and raced straight back to the area where Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and Lionheart were waiting. When Firepaw arrived, Lionheart smiled, Tigerclaw puffed, and Bluestar was more than impressed.

"Well done Firepaw." She meowed.

Firepaw was overjoyed and felt pride. He was a real Thunderclan apprentice now and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
